


Holidays in Alexandria

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas Time, M/M, Mpreg Daryl, Omega Daryl Dixon, pregnant daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon a 4 month pregnant omega is making Christmas dinner. His family are coming over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lori is Carl and Judith's Aunt. Judith and Carl's mom died of Cancer. Yeah I know Lori is their mom but in the story she's their aunt.

Christmas is finally here, and Daryl Dixon woke up. His husband Rick Grimes is at Lori's to get Carl and Judith. Daryl is pregnant with Ricks pup. Merle Dixon arrived. 

"Hey baby brother!" Merle said.  
"Merle!" Daryl groaned.  
"What?" Merle said. "You ain't happy to see your big Ol' brother here on Christmas?"  
"You just annoy me." Daryl scoffed. 

Merle pressed Daryl to the wall. Towards his stomach.

"Don't squeeze me man." Daryl said. "I'm carrying a pup in me."  
"My omega little bro." Merle smiled.

Merle let Daryl free, and Daryl put the turkey Merle hunted down in the oven. Rick came in with Carl and Judith, and they ran into the kitchen and hugged Daryl.

"Hey uncle Merle." Judith said.  
"Hey kiddo." Merle said.  
"It's CHWISTMAS!" Judith said.  
"It is!" Merle said.

Merle and Daryl didn't have Christmas as children so they're gonna celebrate it with Rick's kids. Shane and Lori are also invited. But they'll be late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed Peletier and Carol are divorced and he disowned his daughter, Sophia.

Daryl sat down since Rick offered to take care if dinner, and so daryl don't have to stress over dinner. Daryl was on the floor with Judith playing wii with her. Carol Peletier and Tobin her husband came over. Merle let them in. Carols daughter Sophia is playing with Judith now. Daryl laid down on the couch, and put his hand gently on his abdomen and caressed it. His pup is now making swirls inside him. He smiled at how much joy his unborn pup is having.

"Hey Carol." Daryl said.  
"Hey Daryl." Carol said. "How's that pup inside you?"  
"Healthy as can be." Daryl smiled.  
"Have you found out its gender?" Carol said.  
"Next month." Daryl said.  
"You're gonna be a wonderful mama." Carol said.   
"Thank you." Daryl said.

Daryl is worried. What if he became a terrible father? He don't want to be like his father at all. Rick told him he's nothing like Will Dixon. Daryl closed his eyes a fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After his nap, Daryl was walking around, dinner was almost ready. Daryl came in, and kissed him.

"How was your much needed rest?" Rick said.  
"Relaxing." Daryl smiled. "I'm gonna go take a bath."  
"Ok." Rick said. "Don't slip. Be careful. We want a live pup not a bloody disaster."  
"I won't." Daryl said.

Daryl walked up stairs and got his nice clothes and went into the bathroom. He didn't want a shower. He wanted a bubble bath. He filled up the tub, and it it was bubbly. He got in, and sat down. He was relaxing. His pup is moving enjoying the bath and her mamas touch. Daryl was cleaning up, when Judith came in. He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rick said. "Judith you can't just walk in while someone is taking a bath."  
"I'm sorry Papa." Judith tells Daryl.  
"Daryl smiled.

After the bath, he was in a nice clean clothes.


End file.
